Kojiame Seito
First Name: ((Kojiame)) 'Last Name: ' ((Seito)) 'IMVU Username:' ((ArcticSoulXIII)) 'Nickname(s):' ((Koji)) 'DOB: ' ((December 28th)) 'Age:' ((12)) 'Affiliation: ' ((No Affiliation yet)) 'Shinobi Rank:' ((Genin.)) 'Occupation: ' ((Ninja)) 'Personality & Behavior:' ((Koji is sweet girl who can be a bit on the pervy on a sadomasochist level. When it comes to those with doujustu she turns her nose up at them cause in her mind they are no more special like everyone treats them to be and she is sickened by it. She works hard and is intelligent as she is always reading books of some sort.)) 'Appearance:' ((Stands at 4'5".approx 90lbs.Silver Hair. Right eye purple, Left eye Orange. slender frame. In good physical condition. flat as a wash board in the chest region. Female.)) 'Chakra Nature:' ((Lightning release.)) 'Chakra Color: ' ((Silver)) 'Jutsu List:' Academy Jutsu: Body Replacement Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Transformation Technique - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Genjutsu: Release - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E * Man-Beast Clone - Rank D * Body Flicker Technique - Rank D 'Weapons Inventory:' Maximum Capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin/Special Jonin (60) Jonin/ANBU (70) S-Rank/Sage/Kage (80) § K'''§ '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 § Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each): § Senbon (cost 1 piece each): 10 § Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10): § Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each): § Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each): § Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): § Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): § Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20): 5 § Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): § Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each): 'Databook:' 'Allies:' ((Kon)) 'Enemies: ' ((All Uchiha and Hyuuga)) 'Background:' ((Kojiame Seito was born in the depths of winter in late month of December. She was born within the Seito clan which was a tribal clan of shinobi who were very close friends to wolves that lived deep within the forests just outside their grounds. This tribe was located in the forests of the land of woods. They were an honorable clan and used their ties with the local wildlife to develop a very unique way of life. They would often trade with the villages nearby. At the age of one Koji was imprinted with a companion of her own. His name was Konamaru. Kon was all white except for the distinct black markings below his eyes. Koji was inked with a tribal tattoo to match these markings forming them into one unit. They laughed and played together and even trained together. Koji was about the age of 10 when she lost everything but her companion Kon. A band of rogue ninjas infiltrated their camp grounds when all the Hunters were out gathering food they burned everything to ash and even killed everyone. They even laid traps so that when the hunters came back they to would be captured and killed. Koji saw the smoke coming from the woods where her tribe was stationed. She had wandered to far as decided to hunt alone that day, She dashed to the campsite and found nothing but ash and burned bodies. She had just lost everything all her notes and scrolls. Luckily she had remeber her fathers teachings but she knew it was only the beginning of her training. Koji scrouged up what little supplies she could find and set out. She would eventually land in the Village of Baragakure in search of shelter and with the determination to become a stronger shinobi so that she could honor her families memories. Through her years in the academy she trained hard in her abilities of physical fitness and her taijustu was topnotch she did not as well when it came to using ninjustu but with training she learned how to use her tribes fighting style and mix it with her chakra as she would then discover her own path of nintaijustu. She would constantly study everthing she could as she would always be in the library learning new things. when she wasnt reading she was working out and training and honing her skills but she knew she would have a long way to go. She ended up passing the academy training with flying colors being one of the top of her class or at least she thought in her mind. She held herself with high expectations always ready for what lies in wait for next so that she may become stronger with each passing day.)) 'Roleplay Library:' 'Approval:' 'Lady Akatori ~ '��